


Papers and Heart, Please!

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Ereri Twisted Tales AUs! [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BASE ON A GAME: PAPERS PLEASE, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Desperate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Exiled Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Immigrant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Inspector Eren Yeager, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Recalling of past memories, Sad, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: After being exiled by his own country, Levi was force to migrate on Shiganshina. With all his money wasted on his papers and his time is being eating up by the long line, Levi had no choice but to pray that the inspector will let him in the country. But what happens if the said handsome inspector notice a discrepancy on his papers?Base on the pc game called Papers, Please.





	Papers and Heart, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Game Summary:  
> (You can skip this if you are only interested on the fic~)
> 
> First person game.  
> You play as the inspector in a country where they just open a boarder for fellow citizens and foreigners to enter.What you do is to match the datas on documents, put stamps on Visa, handle guilt-tripping situations, terrorist, secret societies, and many realistic conflict.
> 
> Most of the happenings on this fic came from the game, such as the body search, discrepancies, and probabilities of human trafficking.
> 
>  Fixed(with a help of an online checker)! It's hard for me to identify the errors, Sorry....

Eren

It was like any other day, I walk to work passing by the very familiar road. The scenery never changes then, cyclone wires everywhere, barricades, guards with heavy guns, and the very long line of people waiting in front of my booth.

This is my work. I'm an inspector.

After 6 years the checkpoint finally opens and families reunite. On October 1982, the labor lottery announces my name, the Ministry of Admission at province Border Checkpoint. They gave me a Class-8 dwelling to live on, it was not that grand but it is enough for one person to live with. Yes, they are nice enough to provide me someplace to live on but who's happy with an apartment that forces you to pay the rent every day? No one of course, but what I can do? I have no choice. One time I manage to save a lot of money on my first day and they offer me to move on a C7 apartment, you think I take the offer? No, I didn't. Because the rent is higher compared to my current C8 apartment, if I stay in this apartment and manage to save enough, I can move to the C7 apartment when I finally get married and plan to have a family.

I reach my booth and read the letter and news that was left on my table. The new rules and guidelines are listed there. Like now, foreigners will have to give an entry permit with a seal along with their passport.

Now, this is the tricky part of my job. Not only that I will check the names, the codes, the expiry date, the picture, the gender, and the district that was usually seen in a passport. I'll have to match it with an entry permit now. The names from the passport and the permit must match as well as the code and check the expiry date! I got a lot of work ahead of me. Looking at long line outside I knew that this day will not as easy as I thought. Today was also the day that my booth will have a full body scan, that means I'll be checking other people's naked body if necessary. Not to mention that there are people who make my work a drag by hiding their papers like they don't listen to the protocol. I mean, why would someone 'forget' to give their passport to me?!

 

God, this job is the worst but I know that they are other people out there that were less fortunate than me. Examples, the people on the line right now, some actually came to my country to work, others just want to visit or process some business but they are some that are running away and transferring to another country is the only solution.

I notice that there are guards outside my booth, armed with guns. Oh, God. I forgot that I have to power to detain people now after what actually happened yesterday. I also think how was I able to forget what happened yesterday event like it was just a bug incident. What happened yesterday you say? Well, nothing out of ordinary just a terrorist attack. Events like that are uncommon but I got used to in the long run. There are times when a person jumps on the border without going through the checkpoint, some had the patience to join in line and drop a bomb on my table and there are some that got through my inspection, pretending like a good person with complete, valid documents but they are actually suicide bombers.

Yup, my job is the worst. I have to deal with a lot of paperwork, terrorist and what I hate the most: making hard decisions. I can't help it during those times it's either me or them. Like those times that they ask me to turn a blind eye on their documents because of multiple reasons, some actually begs just to get in my country. I'm not that cold-hearted when I have enough savings I am willing to turn a blind eye if that particular person had a decent reason. I can save them but I will suffer the consequences, I will get a citation from my boss, some have deductions on my paycheck.

Those are times where I can sacrifice my own money to save some stranger, the painful part is that I cannot do anything to help because I myself experience the hardship of life. I tend to avoid their pleading eyes as much as possible but they still hunt me in my dreams.

I set everything up and get ready for the unexpected as I open the blinds and call out the next person on the line.

 

Levi

The inspector finally calls out the first immigrant. I stay in line patiently for hours without eating anything, it's not like I still have money to buy food. My stomach rumbles painfully, I can't remember the last time I ate, it feels like forever ever since I join the line.

I watch the people around me, just a simple distraction from my hunger. I saw educated men and women with all there documents neatly place on an envelope, others dress well and cozy unlike what Levi is wearing where the freezing breeze can easily penetrate  
And lastly, some look devastated, you can clearly see in their eyes how desperate they are to get in the country. I feel them because we are the same.

I was exiled from my country for multiple crimes such murder, stealing, and for having the worst attitude that pisses every authority I came across with. If I decided to go back they will kill me. Yes, they say exiled but I knew very well that they will come after me and kill me no matter what. The word exiled is just sugarcoated bullshit, to show the world that the government doesn't do the killing.

 

What can do?! I got nothing! After years of being forced into an illegal pit fight, I finally got out from that revolting word after killing everyone that was responsible for the said business. I ran to the authorities but they are all no help to me. I live on the streets then, stealing was only my salvation I tried looking for a job but none would accept me because of my background. Life was hard and they are getting harder until I receive death threats. I was forced out of the country afterward, they took a rest for a month but after that, they secretly gave my picture and name to hit mans with a large sum of cash as a reward. They gave me no choice, I have to move and change my name as soon as possible. But first I have to get through this checkpoint, my life is tied on the documents on my hand. I gave all my money for the documents, I should have savings but the government of Shigashina kept on changing the requirements and hell they cost a lot.

I flinch as the inspector calls the next person from the mic. My eyes follow the immigrant that get out from the same door where he got in, dragging their legs while covering their face with both palms. He got denied.

"Move it! Midget!"

The guy behind me pushes me as the line moves resulting me to hit my head at the lady in front of me. She looks back at me before I lower my head and apologize.

"You have a pretty face, if you're looking for a job faster in Shinganshina, please visit us," she handed me a purple paper before facing front and ignores me.

I flip the purple paper, it said: "Hot Peppers" with two silhouette of a woman and a man on both sides of the name at the bottom is where the address of the establishment. I kept the paper in my pocket just in case. Like I said, I'm desperate.

 

As time stretches I hardly notice that it was already afternoon, my attention was focused on the line. It's almost my turn after the lady in front of me. My heart was racing as the person on the both made it through the border and the inspectors call out the next. I shift my foot from side to side as I watch the lady enter the booth and that's where my eyes landed on the clock on the wall of the booth. The booth will close soon.

No, no, no, no! I can't make it tomorrow! I must enter that booth before the time runs out or I'm a goner!

Sweat freely drops on my forehead despite the cold weather. I watch the clock as it ticks each second, each minute and-

"NEXT!"

I almost ran inside the booth then I finally let air fill my lungs. How long did I was holding my breath? I look over the window as the people on the line the walks away. I did it! I was the last immigrant!

"Papers, please." the inspector calls out.

Lowering my head and avoiding eye contact, I drop all my documents on the inspector's tables and cross my finger with a silent prayer.

 

"What is the purpose of your trip?" He asks.

"I'm moving here," it came out as a whisper but loud enough for the inspector to hear. I can feel his eyes on me for almost 5 minutes before looking down at my papers. I kept my head low, maybe he thinks I'm acting weird, should raise my head?

"It said here that you are male," the inspector said.

I snap up at his sudden doubt of my gender. But my breath was taken away as my eyes lock on his beautiful teal eyes. God, his good looking. He snaps his fingers in front of me, making me flinch.

"Huh?" I said out of confusion.

"It said in your documents that you are male."

"As the document says," Levi actually wants to argue but that is not an option when you are desperate to have the inspector's approved stamp on your Visa.

"Please remove your clothes and face the camera," the inspector said before pulling down the blinds.

I remove my clothes with hesitant. Do I really don't look like a male? Well, the lady before did say that I have a pretty face and gave me a card to a brothel.

I face the camera and flinch at every flash of the camera. I quickly put on my clothes, not because I'm worried about the blinds rising up unexpectedly but it was freezing cold and my teeth started to chatter.

The inspector pulls up the blinds, still looking down at the documents on his table. He didn't look up or say anything, maybe he trashes the idea about me lying about my gender.

 

I clutch the hem of my shirt as the inspector study my documents. Maybe he is taking his time because I'm the last immigrant, I shiver at the thought. Shutting my eyes, I offer another prayer.

Please, please, please, oh God. Please, plea-

"The seal on your entry permit is fake."

My world stop at his statement. Fake. But I paid good money for that, it can't be fake!

"You must be m-mistaken, I-I paid good money for that and I got it from a reliable person." I stutter as I look down at the seal on my permit.

"Then that person tricks you big time," the inspector casually mumbles.

I shiver at the thought. I can't be possible! That guy had all the ID's and stuff, how did he trick me?! Nobody tricks me!

I watch the inspector's every move. He can detain me for having a fake seal but it was not my fault! He said it himself, I was tricked! But the fake seal was a valid reason for denying my request. No, I can't let that happen but I don't have money to bribe the inspector.

I have no choice but to use my last resort, I'm hungry, cold and desperate. I move closer to the inspector's table and beg.

"Please, let me through. They will kill if I go back. Please, I just want to have a new life... I was tricked, you said it yourself so please, I'm begging for your kindness." I beg desperately. Just one red stamp on my Visa is the end of me.

The inspector just stares at me with empty eyes but after a few seconds, I can see the hint of smug on him.

"I do I have in return?" he asked with a smirk.

I was taken aback with the question. So this is how the inspector works, I want to strangle him and put the green stamp on my own but. There are guards outside and maybe the inspector was armed, not to mention that my face will be all over the place if I manage to attack him successfully. But I don't have any money or anything valuable to me, I search my pocket for any, money, random, anything! But what I got is the purple paper the lady gave me.

My blood ran cold all over my body, I was trembling and I can feel tears starts to form in my eyes. Am I that desperate? The answer was simple and I knew it very well. Yes.

 

Eren

I patiently watch the most beautiful person I've ever met tremble as he holds a piece of paper on both hands. I knew the purple paper all too well.

The body search was just for personal reason I knew very well that he looks male but I have my own reason. I discovered he had scares, malnourish, and new bruises on his pale body. And that made me angry, why would anyone want to hurt this cute little thing? When I mean little, I mean like 160 cm. He's so cute! The way fidget on his spot, his jet black hair that was styled in an undercut, the shape of his nose, lips and his eyes, God those eyes took my breath away. I have never had this powerful attraction, especially to a guy. But I got the feeling that this is not just any guy like I knew him before.

He held out the paper to me with both trembling hands. I was about to say that a date would do but I patiently wait for what his about to do.

 

"I-I can let you... do anything you...want," he said in defeat. I saw his eyes are about to shed tears, his voice sounded like his about cry as well and he is trembling all over.

Not again.

Clearly, this guy doesn't belong to a brothel. He is shaking and tearing up, his eyes show how much desperate he is to cross the border. This is not my first time to see this and I hate it.

I ignore him and proceed to the stamps. I glance up to him, he closes his eyes as if he was being hit in the head, preparing for impact. I stamp his Visa, I look over his name.

Levi Ackerman.

Yes, I knew this person.

I place it on the counter and close my blinds.

 

Levi

I flinch at the sudden sound of the blinds closing, I stand there for a few seconds, still holding out the purple paper. My eyes landed on my documents on the counter. I slowly return the paper on my pocket and held my Visa with trembling hands. Closing my eyes, I open my visa and sneak a peek on the stamp.

Green.

A green stamp. He approved my request. He let me in his country. He will let me live here!

I held my visa to my chest, whispering thank you over and over again even if he probably left already. I owe him my life, I want to thank him personally but I won't risk it, I might annoy him.

I walk out of the checkpoint with my documents neatly folded on my hands. But my happiness went down from the moment the cold wind hits me.

What now? I don't have a home here, where would I go? I don't have money. I'm starving and cold. I can't get a job instantly. What should I do?

The lady's voice echoes in my head, I fish out the paper again on my pocket and stared at it. Should I? It clearly shows the address and all. I don't want to ruin my name on this county after all the hardship I receive in order to enter here. I want I new life, a better one. Maybe I can work at a brothel, then if I save enough I will leave and look for another job. That sounds like a good plan. Like I have any choice.

"You gonna do it?"

I squeak as I turn around at the sound of a familiar voice. The inspector! He is standing there and I don't know how long. I shiver at the thought that he might call out some guards if I don't move now.

"You going to work on a brothel?" He asks again.

"I-I have no choice." I quickly answer while I lower my head. I don't know their culture here, I might offend him if I don't answer his question.

"As I thought. Do you still remember the face of the person who gave you that?"

"Huh? Ah-Yes! I do! W-Why you ask?"

"I want you to act as a witness. What they're doing is illegal, you are not the only victim I in counter. I want to help, I can't stand watching this happen over and over again."

I perk up at his words. I'm going be a witness?! Well, I do remember her face and it is not a problem to spot the lady on the street. Maybe with this, I can build a good reputation here.

"Yes, I'm willing to help," I said as I glance up to him, meeting his beautiful eyes. Maybe his a nice guy.

"Thank you," he said, looking down at me with a pleasant smile. I stared at him, frozen by his charm. He is indeed handsome, add cute to that when he smiles.

Another cold wind pass against, causing me to shiver and hug myself. My teeth started to chatter and I lower my head again, hiding the blush of embarrassment that was forming on my face. I suddenly felt an extra weight on my shoulders and my hands being snatch away by big, tan hands.

"God, you're freezing!" he blows his hot breath on my hands while rubbing with his own, after that he wraps his coat around me and continues to warm my hands. I blush when he caught me staring at him. I quickly avoid his gaze but the rumbled from my stomach worsen the color of my face.

"Do... Do you have a place to stay?" he asks, squeezing my hands. I shake my head in response. Again, I felt he covers my head with his hat.

"Why don't you stay with me while we file the case?" He said gently. I want to ask why he is doing this to me? People just don't offer his home to a total stranger.

"You know you still didn't give me my payment for letting you in." he chuckles as he wraps a scarf around my neck. Though, my blood ran cold at his words.

"Dine with me today and I'll turn a blind eye. And you will pay your rent by doing chores that I cannot do... know because of work and stuff... But! I will also help! So don't overdo your self!"

I stared at him. First, he was dead serious now he is a blushing mess. My blush deepens when we both lock gaze. We stared at each other for who knows how long. Why does it feel like I knew this person? Those beautiful ocean eyes are very familiar like I've stared at them for a long time that I almost remember how they shine when he smiles when he's angry and how he looks at me so lovingly. It's like everything about this guy is not foreign to me.

Now he looks like a puppy, looking at me excitedly. I can almost imagine his ears perk up and his tail is swaying back and forth. I smiled at him while giving him a nod. His smile widens.

"My name is Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you," he said as he cups my face with both warm hands. I automatically lean at the warm touch.

"Levi Ackerman." I felt my heart quicken its beat as it brings back long lost memories." It's nice to finally meet you, Eren."

As always, he saved me. Again.


End file.
